List of references in non-Disney television shows/Animated shows: 0-L
List of references to Disney in animated television shows that were not produced or distributed by Disney. This sub-page contains only television shows with titles that start with either numerals or the letters A through L. :See also: List of references in non-Disney television shows/Animated shows: M-Z '' *In the ''Super Secret Secret Squirrel episode "Quark" (aired September 19, 1993), Walt Disney World makes a cameo while Quark destroys it, by using Spaceship Earth as a bowling ball and Cinderella Castle as the bowling pins. *In the 2 Stupid Dogs episode "Cartoon Canines" (aired May 1, 1995), Little Dog and Big Dog briefly dress up as Ariel and Prince Eric respectively while "Under the Sea" plays. '' *In "Professor Calamitous, I Presume" (aired March 14, 2003), Mr. Neutron asks the villain if he is a chimney sweep and dances and sings. *In "Attack of the Twonkies" (aired November 11, 2004), Hugh Neutron came down with an umbrella like Mary Poppins. *In "Lights! Camera! Danger" (aired November 27, 2004), three of the movies Jimmy Neutron watches are ''Finding Nemo, Star Wars, and Toy Story; later on, he dons a sorcerer's hat similar to that of Mickey's hat. *The title of "Who Framed Jimmy Neutron?" (aired January 27, 2006), is a reference to Who Framed Roger Rabbit. ''The Adventures of McGee and Me! *In "The Big Lie" (aired June 4, 1989), the paddy wagon's license plate is A113. *In "Sonically Ever After" (aired November 3, 1993), one of the storybook characters who help Sonic, Cinderella, is loosely based on the famous Disney Cinderella herself, except her princess gown is magenta colored rather than being light blue. *The title of the episode "Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog" (aired November 18, 1993) is a pun on the film ''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *In "Robotnikland" (aired November 25, 1993), one of the rides is named "Jungle Ride", a reference to the Disneyland ride Jungle Cruise. '' *The title card of "What is Life?" (aired June 14, 2010) is an obvious reference to ''Up. *In "His Hero" (aired September 20, 2010), a character named The Lich (who appears in later episodes), bears a strong resemblance to the Horned King from The Black Cauldron. *In "Crystals Have Power" (aired November 29, 2010), Tree Trunks can fly with her ears, referencing Dumbo. *In " " (aired February 21, 2011), Finn and Jake enter a digital world by the same method Kevin Flynn is digitized in Tron. **The same method is later used in " " (aired April 1, 2013; note that both episodes are done via CGI in contrast to the usual traditional animation used in the series). *In " " (aired September 5, 2011), when Fionna, Cake and Gumball ride on Lord Monochromicorn, their singing is a reference to the song "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. *In " " (aired May 28, 2012), the scene where the Ice King's musical number is a reference to the song "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. *In " " (aired February 10, 2014), a character named Ursula might have been inspired by the character of the same name from The Little Mermaid. *In "Betty" (aired February 24, 2014), a character named Bella Noche can have his named translated from Spanish to Italian Bella Notte, referencing the song from Lady and the Tramp. ''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1983) *In "Chipmunkmania" (aired December 5, 1988), Alvin shocks everyone at a press conference, including Simon and Theodore, by shouting "We're bigger than Mickey Mouse!". *The Chipmunks Go to the Movies episodes "Chip Tracy" (aired November 10, 1990), "Sploosh" (aired November 24, 1990), and "Funny, We Shrunk the Adults" (aired December 1, 1990) are parodies of Dick Tracy, Splash, and Honey, I Shrunk the Kids respectively. Also, one scene in the intro for The Chipmunks Go to the Movies parodies Star Wars. '' *In "The Prank" (aired July 18, 2011), Gumball and Darwin send Richard out on a raft during his sleep, a reference to ''The Parent Trap. *In "The Picnic" (aired August 29, 2011), the description of food causing connection to everything is a reference to The Lion King song "Circle of Life". *In "The Curse" (aired February 14, 2012), the theme park Daisyland is a parody of Disneyland. *In "The Treasure" (aired October 25, 2012), Gumball criticizes a film called How to Ratatwang Your Panda, a parody of Vídeo Brinquedo films Ratatoing and , which are in turn parodies of Ratatouille and . Note that the mockbuster also parodies How to Train Your Dragon. *In "The Words" (aired November 13, 2012), the song "What He Thinks About Us!" is based off songs from the film High School Musical. **The next song "No More Mr. Nice Guy" is sung in Disney Villains style. *In "The Bumpkin" (aired January 29, 2013), Richard produces a whistling noise with a broken tooth, making him sound similar to Gopher from the Winnie the Pooh franchise. *In "The Flakers" (aired February 5, 2013), Anais and Richard knock over two gnomes who bear a strong resemblance to Gnomeo and Juliet from the film of the same name. *In "The Dream" (aired June 26, 2013), Gumball says to Darwin "YOU DIDN'T JUST KISS HER, YOU STARED ME IN THE EYES WHILE YOU DID IT LIKE AN EVIL SULTAN!", an implied reference to Jafar from Aladdin. *In "The Storm" (aired July 31, 2013), Carmen and Alan share spaghetti with each other, a reference to the Lady and the Tramp. *In "The Lesson" (aired August 7, 2013), Bomb Guy's design is based off Mickey Mouse. **Pink Bear also greatly resembles Winnie the Pooh. *In "The Limit" (aired August 28, 2013), Richard refers to himself as "a chubby Peter Pan". *In "The Voice" (aired September 10, 2013), Gumball gets surrounded by woodland creatures, a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In "The Internet" (aired November 12, 2013), Gumball is scanned similar to Kevin Flynn being digitized in Tron. *In "The Joy" (aired June 19, 2014), when Gumball rotates his face, the music in the underscore is similar to the theme of the Disneyland ride The Haunted Mansion. *In "The Recipe" (aired July 3, 2014), Gumball and Darwin create their own version of Anton who they name Ant-Two. Its underdone version is a reference to Paper Jam Dipper from the Gravity Falls episode "Double Dipper". *In "The Extras" (aired July 17, 2014), the main characters sing and dance as a reference to High School Musical. *In "The Gripes" (aired July 24, 2014), Darwin receives help from animals as he sings. This is a reference to the song "Whistle While You Work" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In "The Void" (aired August 14, 2014), Gumball and Darwin use hairspray cans to fly through the void. This is a reference to the film WALL-E where WALL-E uses a fire extinguisher to fly through space. **One of the objects sucked into the void is How to Ratatwang Your Panda from "The Treasure". *In "The Password" (aired September 25, 2014), Darwin and Gumball say they will finish each other's sandwiches. This is a reference to the song "Love is an Open Door" from Frozen. *In "The Shell" (aired October 9, 2014), Gumball and Penny act out the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. However, when Gumball goes after her later on in the episode, Richard calls his son "Gum-Belle" when he calls out to him to "Go save the Beast!" This is a possible reference to the Disney film. On the other hand, it could also be a reference to the original fairy tale, as their costumes did not resemble the Disney version at all. **In between this, Penny (still in her peanut shell), informs Gumball about her moving but first stops to ask if he is crying, to which Gumball answers that he is sweating through his eyes until he finds that disgusting. This is a reference to the Phineas and Ferb episode "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", where Buford is occasionally asked if he is crying, to which he answers that he is sweating through his eyes. **This episode has been described as Miyazaki-esque because Penny's dragon and wolf forms are references to the Studio Ghibli films Spirited Away and Princess Mononoke. The point at which Gumball kisses Penny on the lips in her wolf form also serves as a homage to the scene Howl's Moving Castle at which Sophie kisses Howl in his owl form. *In "The Bros" (aired October 23, 2014), Gumball and Penny attempt to kiss each other on the lips with the same spaghetti noodle, which references the film Lady and the Tramp, until Darwin eats the noodle himself. *In "The Man" (aired October 30, 2014), a copy of How to Ratatwang Your Panda can be seen at one point. *In "The Nobody" (aired March 5, 2015), Gumball creates an invention he calls "The Entertainernator", which is a reference to the Inator inventions by Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb. *In "The Triangle" (aired July 8, 2015), the school mascot, Archie, somewhat resembles Donald Duck. *In "The Love" (aired May 12, 2016), a segment based on the Robinsons is a reference to "Married Life" from Up. *In "The Night" (aired June 16, 2016), Hector's T-shirt features a character that greatly resembles Pluto. *In "The Roots" (aired August 15, 2016), Gumball dresses up as Ariel from The Little Mermaid. *In "The Slap" (aired August 17, 2016), Gumball and Tobias sing a song called "Stay Alive", which has the same tune as the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan. *In "The Fury" (aired August 19, 2016), a backstory is shown with Nicole and Yuki, where one of the enemies they battled against greatly resembles Pinocchio. *In "The Boredom" (aired September 15, 2016), one of the gadgets in the dumpster is Cliff Secord's jetpack from The Rocketeer. *In "The Choices" (aired October 13, 2016), Nicole's flashback of her wedding with Richard is a reference to "Married Life" from Up. *In "The Cycle" (aired February 22, 2017), the Daisy dollar that applies only to Daisyland is a reference to the Disney Dollar used at Disneyland. *In "The Grades" (aired February 27, 2017), the first scene where Gumball is in kindergarten, where the toddlers recklessly mistreat the toys is a reference to Toy Story 3. *In "The Ex" (aired March 1, 2017), Gumball says "Whatcha doin'?", the catchphrase used by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from Phineas and Ferb. *In "The Sorcerer" (aired March 2, 2017), there are three references made to the "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" segment of Fantasia. **When becoming Mrs. Jötunheim's apprentice, Gumball does her chores similar to how Mickey Mouse does Yen Sid's chores. **The title of the song "A Sorcerer's Apprentice" directly refers to the title of the segment itself. **When Gumball puts on Mrs. Jötenheim's hat, he is given magic powers unless it is taken off. This is a reference to Yen Sid's hat with which Mickey has powers when he puts it on. *In "The Singing" (aired September 1, 2017), the song "I'm Singing" is a parody of the song "In Summer" by Olaf from Frozen. *In "The Line" (aired October 20, 2017), the film Stellar Odessey: The Force Rehashes is a parody of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. *In "The Rival" (aired January 5, 2018), Gumball and Darwin when on their castle are dressed as Rapunzel from Tangled and Belle from Beauty and the Beast. **Also, Darwin saving Gumball from the incinerator plays homage to a scene in Toy Story 3. *In "The Neighbor" (aired April 13, 2018), Gary and Alison are given spaghetti in reference to Lady and the Tramp. *In "The Stink" (aired November 5, 2018): **The soft toys recycling bin has its hole shaped like Mickey Mouse. **Gumball's emotions are a reference to Inside Out as well as Star Trek. '' ''Please note that this list only includes episodes of the show made before Disney bought 20th Century Fox and the show itself. *The recurring character Buckle is said to be a former Disney imagineer, and thus is able to make very creative contraptions and animatronics, such as scary things for a haunted house. **He also mentions Michael Eisner being a "dream-killer", a reference to the heavy criticisms Eisner faced for his poor organizing of Disney theme parks and the accusations of Eisner giving Disney films more "Hollywood" atmosphere. *In "Stan Knows Best" (aired May 8, 2005), Stan reminisces of a time when Hayley used to wear footie pajamas and suck on a Lion King blanket. *In "Deacon Stan, Jesus Man" (aired June 19, 2005), when Stan's neighbor pulls into church, A113 can be seen on his license plate. *In " " (aired November 6, 2005), Klaus shows to have a strange obsession with the Disney film Beauty and the Beast. His view is that without Mrs. Potts, the Beast would have killed himself years ago. *While on a fishing trip with the CIA in "Francine's Flashback", Stan orders a missile strike that accidentally kills Ariel. *The opening for "Joint Custody" (aired May 20, 2007) is a parody of Flowers and Trees. *Hayley's birth in "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever" (aired December 16, 2007) is a parody of The Lion King. *In "Tearjerker" (aired January 13, 2008), Tearjerker's plot is learnt via a Disney-style tour. *In "Red October Sky" (aired April 27, 2008), Francine mentions The Rocketeer. *In "The One That Got Away" (aired October 5, 2008), Roger's alternate personality Sidney lies down emotionally broken singing The Lord is Good to Me from Melody Time. *In "Family Affair" (aired February 15, 2009), Roger dresses up as Belle. *In "There Will Be Bad Blood" (aired November 28, 2010), Steve and Glenn's virtual reality outfits are based on Tron. *In "I Am the Walrus" (aired March 27, 2011), Principal Lewis owns five Mickey Mouse watches in which Mickey is dressed in a Nazi uniform, of which he says only ten were ever made. Haley and Jeff steal one of them to bribe Lewis and later give it back to him, making him say "Welcome back, Mouschwitz". *In "Love, American Dad Style" (aired September 30, 2012), A113 appears on the red "Hummer" car's license plate. *The title of "Adventures in Hayleysitting" (aired December 9, 2012) is play on Adventures in Babysitting. *In " " (aired April 14, 2013), the song "He's Got a Kink" has the same tune as the song "I've Got a Dream" from Tangled. *In " " (aired December 15, 2013), Steve yells for Francine to get him his Mickey Mouse towel. *The titular theme park of "Familyland" (aired January 12, 2014) is a parody of Disneyland, with its cryogenically frozen founder Roy Family being a stand-in for Walt (though named for Roy Disney). At one point in the episode, Klaus even asks if Steve is talking about Walt Disney, only for Steve to ask who that is. *In "Permanent Record Wrecker" (aired May 4, 2014), A113 appears on a hobo's boxcar. *In "A Star is Reborn" (aired March 16, 2015), A113 appears on the directors' clapboard for "Marble Trouble". *In "The Shrink" (aired March 30, 2015), the train's second carriage' side has A113. *In "American Fung" (aired May 25, 2015), a miscolored version of Mickey appears in the "American Chinese Dad!" segment. *In "Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six" (aired February 8, 2016), Hayley is holding an Anna doll. *In "Stan Smith as Keanu Reeves as Stanny Utah in Point Breakers" (aired February 22, 2016), Stan is rescued from jellyfish, wolves and poachers by Herbie. *In "Fight and Flight" (aired November 14, 2016), when Stan tries to cross the Atlantic Ocean he accidentally crash lands the Spirit of St. Louis into "Euro Disney America", labelled "the most confusing place on Earth. *In "Whole Slotta Love" (aired April 10, 2017), the license plate of the guy who doesn't want "House of Lies" spoilers is A113. '' *In "Nighty-Night Toon" (aired September 13, 1993), Jim Cummings voices a narrator who says goodnight to the show's various characters, in Cummings' Winnie the Pooh voice. *In "Slappy Goes Walnuts" (aired September 15, 1993), Slappy Squirrel expresses a dislike of the snacks her nephew eats by proclaiming "no wonder you like that Bonkers show, that junk's rotting out your brain there". *In "Taming of the Screwy" (aired September 17, 1993), Belle and the Beast are knocked out of a dance circle by the Warners. *In the segment "Opportunity Knox" (aired October 18, 1993), when Pinky and The Brain make it into Fort Knox, Pinky remarks, "There's more gold here than in a ''DuckTales episode!" *"Bumbie's Mom" (aired September 22, 1993) directly parodies the scene in Bambi where Bambi's mother is shot (and the mass reaction to it). In the same episode, during the ending sequence the in-flight movie Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel are watching is "Old Yellow" (a parody of Old Yeller). *In "Deduces Wild" (aired September 9, 1995), among the things Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are looking for in their scavenger hunt is "a funny episode of Bonkers". **In "Rest in Pieces", Slappy tells Skippy that there is no death in cartoons, but considers Bonkers an exception. *"The Tiger Prince" (aired September 30, 1995), sung by Cree Summer and Jim Cummings is a parody of "Circle of Life", featuring Yakko Warner as Rafiki and Simba, Mufasa, and Sarabi as tigers despite the clearly African setting. The opening is parodied, with Tiger-Simba during the presentation also being accidentally dropped and presumably killed by Yakko-Rafiki, with the latter expressing that he thought cats could land on their feet. *In "This Pun for Hire" (aired November 4, 1995), Yakko claims that somebody "tried to slip a mickey into my drink". Yakko is shown pushing away a drink with a familiar-looking mouse in it, saying "Sorry, bub, but I work for Warners." *In "The Sound of Warners" (aired November 18, 1995), Dot asks Prunella Flundergust "Why don't you go bug the kids on Goof Troop?" Later, at the end of the segment, Mary Poppins shows up, saying she's going to be the Warners' new nanny. *"Cutie and the Beast" (aired September 7, 1996) is a parody of Beauty and the Beast. *"Jokahontas" (aired September 14, 1996) is a parody of Pocahontas. Dot's song at the beginning mocks Disney's constant reuse of princess stories in their movies, and Mel Gibson is depicted wearing pants that resemble Mickey Mouse's shorts and a helmet with mouse ears. '' *In "Gene E." (aired March 29, 2009), claims for ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody to air on , despite its actual run on Disney Channel. This is one sign of his low intelligence. *In the series finale "The Greatest Story Ever Told" (aired August 30, 2015), Carl's prison number is A113. ''Archer ''Please note that this list only includes episodes of the show made before Disney bought 20th Century Fox and the show itself. *In "Diversity Hire" (aired January 21, 2010), when Archer asks Pam to unreject a complaint on the ISIS computers she says back to him the following words "Who am I, Tron?". *In "A Debt of Honor" (aired January 27, 2014), Archer said that there might be a large Scrooge McDuckian Vault in Cheryl Manor. ''Arthur *In "Arthur Meets Mister Rogers" (aired September 22, 1997), Arthur and D.W. wear fake beards when going on a walk with Fred Rogers so nobody recognizes them. Buster notices Mr. Rogers and claims that "he's with two of the Seven Dwarves", so he goes over to him and asks "How do you know Dopey and Sneezy?" *In "Fairyland Class" (aired 20 May, 2002), there's a poster that has a lookalike of a parody of Tinker Bell. *In "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" (aired October 29, 1992), the Joker yells like Goofy at one point. *In "The Laughing Fish" (aired January 10th, 1993), the Joker at one point suggests to Harley Quinn that she could be his "Little Mermaid". Coincidentally, Mark Hamill, Joker's voice actor, previously had a role in ''The Little Mermaid as the crewmember on Eric's ship who "paid homage" to King Triton by throwing a fish back into the ocean. '' *In " " (aired November 10, 2011), Beavis mentioned ''The Lion King while doing commentary on "It's So Cold in the D". '' *In "So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies" (aired October 27, 2012), Rhomboid shouts as he crashes as a reference to Goofy's trademark yell. *In "Catfight" (aired April 12, 2014), there is a cat that bears a resemblance to Oliver from ''Oliver & Company. *In "Third Time's a Charm" (aired November 7, 2014), Bezel claims to have turned a pumpkin into a carriage, an implied reference to the Pumpkin Coach from Cinderella. **Also, the dragon Charmcaster turns into resembles Maleficent's dragon form from Sleeping Beauty. '' *One of the characters that are wearing costumes include Bianca, as The Evil Queen, Larke as Snow White and Troy, as Robin Hood and The Prince from her daydreaming in "Fairy Tale Flake Out" (aired October 26, 1987). Also, the Poisoned Apple can be seen holding on her hand. *In "Power Tires" (aired October 16, 2018), Blaze falls down a mountain and runs right through a cactus patch the same way Lightning McQueen does in ''Cars. '' *In "The Visit to Aunt Ruth's" (aired September 8, 1990), Bobby's imaginary mugshot card is A113. *The title of "Adventures in Bobby Sitting" (aired September 22, 1990) is a reference to ''Adventures in Babysitting. *In "My Dad Can Fix Anything" (aired October 20, 2990), Howard tells his son that World of Improvement is the Disneyland of hardware stories. *The title of "Three Kids and a Baby" (aired September 7, 1991) is a reference to Three Men and a Baby. *In "Ill Effects" (aired November 28, 1992), Uncle Ted tells Bobby a story with his nephew as Pinocchio and Howard as Geppetto. Their outfits even match the Disney characters' clothing. '' ''Please note that this list only includes episodes of the show made before Disney bought 20th Century Fox and the show itself. *Linda's nightmare from "Art Crawl" (aired March 20, 2011) is a parody of the "Pink Elephants on Parade" sequence from Dumbo. *The title of "Adventures in Chinchilla-Sitting" (aired March 15, 2015) is a reference to Adventures in Babysitting. Also, the store next to Bob's in this episode is entitled "Lady and the Clamp", an obvious reference to Lady and the Tramp. *In the ending to the episode "Speakeasy Rider" (aired January 11, 2015), Tina giving up her victory in a go cart race against Louise by pushing her car to the finish line when a wheel to her car broke off, is very similar to the ending of Cars. '' *In "Downer Ending" (aired August 22, 2014), a classroom door is labelled A113. *In "Yesterdayland" (aired July 17, 2015), Todd creates a theme park called Disneyland which is promptly shut down by the Walt Disney Company for violating copyright laws. *In "The Judge" (aired September 8, 2017), Diane mockingly calls Katrina "Cruella". *In "What Time Is It Right Now" (aired September 8, 2017), Diane mentions that when she was a kid, she wanted was a "Belle Room", which she meant was the library that the Beast gave Belle in ''Beauty and the Beast. ''The Boondocks *In "I Dream of Siri" (aired June 9, 2014), George Lucas asked his iPhone about how many fans were upset that he sold ''Star Wars to the Walt Disney Company in a commercial. '' *In "Off to Work" (aired March 20, 2003), Marion's split personalities are exactly the same as the dwarfs from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie *The episode "Scarecrowella" (aired September 30, 1998) references a few elements from the Disney version of Cinderella. This includes the ball being referred to as The Royal Ball, a Fair-Eel Godmother, a sound-a-like instrumental of "So This is Love" being played when Scarecrowella and the Queen of Night dance, and the Queen of Night saying the line "But I don't even know your name!" when Scarecrowella runs off. *In "Baby Boom" (aired October 17, 2011), Frank says "We are Cinderellas!" *In "Coming Out of the Casket" (aired October 24, 2011), Old Yeller makes an appearance. *In "A Gentleman's Bet" (aired April 5, 2015), Sunshine loses her shoe that is later retrieved by Hoh-Hoh. This is a reference to ''Cinderella. *The finale episode " " (aired June 14, 2015) is a general parody of the Walt Disney Company. **Several Disney characters that appear in this episode are as follows (in alphabetical order): Abu, Aladdin, Ariel, Beast, Belle, Bruno, Cinderella, Fa Mulan Jaq and Gus, Jasmine, Meeko, Pocahontas, Sebastian, Snow White, and Tigger. **Baby Cakes dresses up as Snow White. **The songs Baby Cakes sings parody those from classic films made by Walt Disney Animation Studios. ''Clarence *In "Pretty Great Day With a Girl" (aired April 14, 2014), Clarence says "Oh, bother" while pretending to be a bear. Pooh is a bear, and he says this whenever something doesn't go his way. *In "Clarence's Millions" (aired April 28, 2014), Clarence dreams of swimming in Clarence dollars as a reference to the ''DuckTales theme. *In "The Forgotten" (aired October 16, 2014), Clarence telling Brady to eat it like dogs do is a reference to the iconic spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp. *In "Lil' Buddy" (aired July 20, 2015), the song "Weird Things" is a parody of the song "Strange Things" from Toy Story. '' *In "The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool" (aired February 21, 2010), Rallo sings "Circle of Life" and mentions that, in Africa, he went with a warthog and a meerkat. *In "Murray Christmas" (aired December 5, 2010), Carl Fredricksen makes an appearance. Edward Asner reprises his role as Carl for that scene. *In "The Essence of Cleveland" (aired April 3, 2011), Cleveland mentions ''Up to Patty. *In "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang" (aired May 15, 2011), during the Avatar-based battle between nerds and Hollywood big-shots, two nerds destroy a Darth Vader statue by smashing signs bearing the Disney and Marvel logos together a la . It doubles as a reference to Disney's acquisition of Marvel. *In "Skip Day" (aired November 20, 2011), the Crows from Dumbo make cameos. **Also, Cleveland Jr. dresses up as Tinker Bell for The Wonderfully Racist World of Disney. *In "There Goes El Neighborhood" (aired January 29, 2012), a poster entitled L.A. Bambi is seen. *In "Wide World of the Cleveland Show" (aired January 27, 2013), Cleveland Jr. dances whilst dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. *In "A Rodent Like This" (aired March 10, 2013), Rat Lauer pulling Cleveland's hair to help him cook is a parody of the film Ratatouille. '' *In "Operation F.U.T.U.R.E." (aired June 11, 2004), when two of the Boys Next Door operatives are transformed into girls by the Super Girlifier Cannon, they are having a tea party. One of them says "More tea, Missus Nesbitt?" This is a reference to ''Toy Story, in which Bonnie's Buzz Lightyear, after his arm broke off, is once renamed Missus Nesbitt by Hannah, "Would you like some tea, Missus Nesbitt?" and they have a tea party. *In the series finale "Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.", Father transforms himself into a dragon which is a reference to the Disney movie Sleeping Beauty, when Maleficent transforms herself into a dragon. '' *In "Family Business" (aired November 17, 2000), while Basil was dancing, he said "Step in time, step in time", a reference to the ''Mary Poppins song "Step in Time". *In "Angry Nasty People" (aired July 19, 2002), Courage, Muriel and Eustace saw 1001 Dilmatians, which is a parody of 101 Dalmatians (with series creator John R. Dilworth's name in the title). '' *In the series pilot episode (aired January 26, 1994), Jay Sherman and his love interest of the episode Valerie Fox dance to a parody of the song "Beauty and the Beast", Sherman and Valerie are even dress in the ballroom attire. Also referencing Beauty and the Beast the song is sung by a anthropomorphic Dustbuster and toilet mocking the accents of both Mrs. Potts and Lumière. * In the episode "Siskel & Ebert & Jay & Alice" (aired March 12, 1995), Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert (guest starring as themselves), get into a fight over a movie they're watching on a plane. Roger Ebert hates the film, which prompts Gene Siskel to reply: "This, from the man, who liked ''Benji the Hunted" (which Ebert really had given thumps up). ** The episode also contains a clip from a 1950s televison program, featuring a Mickey Mouse Club parody, with Annette Funicello and Bobby Burgess and a Sovjet spy, pretending to be a kid named "Skippy". *The film The Cockroach King, featured in the episode "From Chunk to Hunk" (aired March 26, 1995), which supposedly features Howard Stern, is a parody of The Lion King. Jay Sherman reacts to the film by receiving edible chocolate roaches, which happen to be alive and crawl off his plate, causing him to scream "Edible roaches don't craaaaaawl!!!" ''Cyberchase'' *In the live-action "For Real" segment "Regards to Broadway", one of the musicals displayed is Disney's (and John and Rice's) adaptation of Aida. *In "Bianca's Good Turn", another "For Real" segment, while Bianca is exploring Times Square, an ad for the Broadway adaptation of The Lion King is shown. '' *Helicopter Hal from "Dan Vs. Traffic" (aired February 26, 2011) resembles Woody a little bit. Another minor character named Colby bears resemblance to Buzz Lightyear as well. *Chris shares characteristics with Terry Perry, which is meaningful because Chris and Terry are voiced by the same actor, Dave Foley. *Lancer's Doomed suit in "Teacher of the Year" (aired October 15, 2004) is similar to Tron. *In "Pirate Radio" (aired July 22, 2005), Ember asks "Where's the splat?" a reference to a quote in ''Peter Pan. *In "The Fright Before Christmas" (aired December 6, 2005), the Ghostwriter says "A clock and a candlestick those I won't miss", an implied reference to Beauty and the Beast. *In "Beauty Marked" (aired February 24, 2006), Sam tries on glass slippers that resemble those of Cinderella in the film. *In "Double Cross My Heart" (aired May 5, 2006), Danny spies on Sam and Gregor's relationship and says "If they share a strand of spaghetti, I'm gonna hurl!" This is a reference to "Bella Notte" from Lady and the Tramp. '' .]] *In "Road Worrier" (aired July 7, 1997), the "C" item used when Daria, Jane, Trent, and Jesse are playing the picnic game on the way to Alternapalooza is "The cryogenically frozen head of Walt Disney", a reference to the infamous urban legend that Walt Disney arranged himself to be cryogenically frozen upon his death. *In "Arts 'N Crass" (aired February 16, 1998), when Mr. O'Neill is talking to Daria and Jane about changing their poster for the school's poster contest, he says that he wants to make it more "palatable", then saying "You know what they say, a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down", a reference to "A Spoonful of Sugar" from ''Mary Poppins. Later in the episode, Daria remarks "Okay, but quote Mary Poppins again and the deal is off". *In "Daria Dance Party" (aired March 17, 1999), when Brittany and Jodie are at Pizza King after Brittany and Kevin break up, Jodie suggests that she should take Robert to the dance instead to teach Kevin a lesson. However, Brittany brings up that he's in Disney World with his family until Friday. *In "Speedtrapped" (aired July 28, 1999), after Daria asks Trent about Mystik Spiral's "world tour" and Trent answers that they have a gig in Freemont, 100 miles away from Lawndale, Daria remarks with "It's a small world after all", referencing the Disneyland ride and song. *In "A Tree Grows in Lawndale" (aired March 10, 2000), Brittany's chant to exorcise the spirit of Tommy Sherman she believes is in the girls' bathroom at school is, "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay, make Tommy's spirit go far, far away", referencing the song "Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah" from Song of the South. *In "The F Word" (aired March 31, 2000), Kevin tries to show Mack that he knows the three branches of American government, which he incorrectly claims to be "Republican, Dominican, and Aristocat". Later in the episode, when Mack is working on the English project to fail at something, he tries to teach Kevin about the three branches of American government, with Kevin wanting to know how they taught the Aristocats to play piano. *In "Psycho Therapy" (aired June 28, 2000), Daria's response to Jane's "Jane-Cam" only getting eight hits with Daria being three of them is "It's a small world after all". Jane follows this up with "Chim-chiminey, chim-chiminey", referencing Mary Poppins. *In "Sappy Anniversary" (aired February 26, 2001), when Daria realizes she needed to talk to Tom about why she was angry (The reason being he forgot their anniversary) after seeing other couples in school talking, she says "Oh, God. This is like that scene in Pinocchio when he discovers he's growing ears like the rest of the donkeys." After Jane tells her to go talk to Tom, Jane says, "And always let your conscience be your..." until Daria tells her to shut up. Jane's line was taken from the Pinocchio song "Give a Little Whistle". *In the series' clip show retrospective Look Back in Annoyance, Jane says that they'll take a break from reality and "step through the looking glass into a magical world of wonder". Daria asks her what she meant by that, leaving Jane to remark that they're going to be out of work soon (Due to Daria getting cancelled), so she's trying to get a job with Disney. *One of Jane's "alter-egos" in the second season's credit sequence is Snow White. One of Daria's "alter-egos" in the fifth season's credit sequence is Cinderella, while one of Kevin's "alter-egos" in the same season's credits is the Mad Hatter, one of Jodie's "alter-egos" being Tinker Bell, and one of Ms. Li's "alter-egos" being Mulan. ''Detention *In "Shareena Takes the Cake" (aired September 11, 1999), Duncan suffers a nightmare about the loss of his yo-yo, and the first shot of it is reminiscent of the "Heffalumps and Woozles" sequence from ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. '' *"Game Over" is a parody of ''Tron. **The episode's main antagonist, Master Computer, is based off Master Control Program. *In "Way of the Dee Dee" (aired December 11, 1996), Dee Dee sings "Can you see with all the colors of the rain", a reference to the song "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas. *In "Dee Dee Locks and the Ness Monster" (aired August 13, 1997), Dee Dee flies with enormous ears, a reference to Dumbo from the Disney film of the same name. *In "Dial M for Monkey: Peltra" (aired November 26, 1997), the episode's main antagonist Peltra is based of Cruella De Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians. ''Doug ''Please note that this list only includes episodes of the show made before Disney bought Jumbo Pictures and the show itself. *In "Doug Can't Dance" (aired August 18, 1991), a kid in the background at the costume party dance is dressed as Mickey Mouse. *At the end of "Doug Says Goodbye" (aired December 8, 1991), Stinky is wearing Mickey Mouse ears at Beebe's costume party. '' *In the episode "Very Berry" (aired June 5, 2001), Ord gets stuck in a hole after eating too many dragonberries, prompting Max to tell him a story "about a bear who got stuck in a hole after eating too much honey" in order to get him out, referencing Winnie the Pooh. *In "Gay Bash" (aired November 10, 2004), Xandir gets his hands on a magic lamp that contains a genie, which is a parody of Genie from ''Aladdin. As he comes out from the lamb (which resembles Genie's Lamp), he changes in to several characters, one of them are Mrs. Doubtfire, one of Robin Williams' characters (whom was the voice actor for Genie). In the same episode, The Lion King is parodied when Foxxy tells Xandir that "everything the light touches is gay" while African chanting is heard in the background. *In "Clum Babies" (aired November 16, 2005), Wooldoor proudly shows his first "clum baby" after masturbating for the first time, and the other housemates bow in respect a la The Lion King. *The episode "Terms of Endrearment" (aired January 25, 2006) has Mickey Mouse as a Darth Vader-esque figure who wants to make it the "happiest place on Earth" by eliminating all ethnic stereotypes, with Mickey's name getting partially bleeped every time it is said. A parody of Uncle Remus is among the stereotypes imprisoned by Mickey. *In "Xander and Tim, Sitting in a Tree" (aired February 15, 2006), during Spanky's time away from the house working as a police officer, he goes to a hostage situation in Toontown where Pluto holds a gun to Goofy's head while ranting about why he's the only dog who gets to wear pants. Pluto then kills Goofy before committing suicide. A clip of this episode would be seen in the "In Memoriam" segment from "American Idol Parody Clip Show". *In "Spelling Applebee's" (aired October 19, 2006), the Disney princesses Snow White, Aurora, and Ariel appear in this episode as Princess Clara's best friends, riding together in a Cinderella-style carriage. They are all victims of the crash Captain Hero causes at the end of the episode to punish Clara for using him. Mulan is mentioned but not seen. *In "N.R.A.Y RAY" (aired November 1, 2006), Bambi shows up at the door of the Drawn Together house claiming that Captain Hero killed his mother, a reference to the film's climactic event. **This is the second time Bambi has appeared in the series the first was in "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education" (aired October 26, 2005), in which Bambi appears in the hospital waiting room, again with his wounded mother. *In "Breakfast Food Killer" (aired October 18, 2007), we see silhouettes of various cartoon characters on line to audition to be a cereal mascot, one of whom is Mickey Mouse. Also, Toot guides the others to a mascot's murder site by going on the Carousel of Progress, and the cast sings "Now Is the Time" when the scene shifts from the house to a field like in the attraction. in Drawn Together.]] *In (aired April 10, 2010), the gang are imprisoned and guarded by the rhino guards from Robin Hood. [https://howtotrainyourdragon.fandom.com/wiki/Dragons:_Race_to_the_Edge DreamWorks' Dragons: Race to the Edge] * In "When Darkness Falls", Hiccup says "I've got a bad feeling about this", which is the iconic Han Solo quote from The Empire Strikes Back. * In the episode Dawn of Destruction (aired August 25, 2017), During the battle against the Dragon flyers, who set an attack on Dragon's Edge, the Thorston twins, Tuff and Ruffunutt, say "To Valhalla and Beyond", which is similar (and a possible reference) to Buzz Lightyear's iconic catchphrase, "To Infinity and Beyond". * In the episode A Matter of Perspective, the twins tresspass in Vanaheim, the forbidden island which is known as the final resting place for dragons, does seem similar to how Simba and Nala explore the Elephant Graveyard in The Lion King. '' *In "To Love a Duck" (aired 2003), after completing the first Martian trial, Duck Dodgers says: "Hakuna Matata!" *In "M.M.O.R.P.D." (aired January 21, 2005), Duck Dodgers as Lord Erethon says: "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" to turn Witch Hazel as Lezah the Wicked into a beautiful princess. *In "Where No Duckman has Gone Before" (aired August 23, 1997; a parody of '' ), Duckman (as Captain Kirk) begins to say "To infinity and beyond!" before Cornfed (as ) tells him "Wrong franchise, sir." '' *In "Hands Across Ed" (aired March 24, 2000), the magic words Jimmy says during his magic act might be a parody of the fairy godmother's magic words in Walt Disney's adaptation of ''Cinderella. *In "Key to My Ed" (aired June 23, 2000), Eddy indirectly references Mickey Mouse when he says that the key could open "an exploited cartoon character's theme park." *During the episode "Rent-a-Ed" (aired August 18, 2000), Ed shouts out "Zippety do-dah!" which is also the title of the song, "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah", from Song of the South. *The title of the episode "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" (aired September 8, 2000) is a pun on the quote "Mirror, mirror, on the wall", used by the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In "Brother, Can you Spare an Ed" (aired June 28, 2002), Edd's line (as an angel): "Let integrity be your guide" is a reference to the line and song "Give a Little Whistle" spoken and sung by the Blue Fairy and Jiminy Cricket respectively in Pinocchio. Plus, Eddy (as the devil) tells Angel Edd: "Hey, Tinker Bell, let's chitchat." And the way Edd zips Ed's mouth when screaming in fear of getting beaten up by Sarah is a reference to how Genie mouth-zipped himself and later, Aladdin did to Genie in Aladdin. *In "Hand Me Down Ed" (aired February 13, 2004), Eddy picks up a briefcase and calls it Casey Jr., a possibly reference to the locomotive in Dumbo. *In the Valentine Day's special, "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" (aired February 11, 2005), the scene where Nazz and Jonny share a spaghetti strand is a reference to the Disney movie Lady and the Tramp. *In "Cleanliness is Next to Edness" (aired October 1, 2005), Edd shouts out "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah" when he goes crazy over getting dirty while attempting to find a shower to start off his day. *In "Mission Ed-Possible" (aired November 4, 2005), Edd escapes via being slingshotted from a tree and floats with his umbrella a la Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins. *In "Tinker Ed" (aired August 14, 2006), the Eds were dressed like Dopey from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Ariel from The Little Mermaid and Tinker Bell from Peter Pan when they tried to cheer Jimmy up after he got upset about the unicorn incident and his disbelief in fairy tales. *In the commercial "Toon Dates", when Ed said he loved Daphne in the mermaid movie, he was probably talking about The Little Mermaid because Daphne and Ariel are both redheads, and Ed must've thought she played Ariel, even though Daphne's hair is more of a shade of orange. *In one episode, they did an Atlantis-themed amusement park, with Ed dressing up as Ariel as a ride, only to hurt his tooth in the process. '' *In "Power Mad!" (aired March 20, 2001), Timmy wishes for a ''Tron-style video game. *In "Tiny Timmy" (aired April 13, 2001), Cosmo and Wanda travel to Vicky's kidney, which is an amusement park called Kidney Land, hosted by Walt Kidney and his mascot Tinklebell. Kidney Land, Walt Kidney, and Tinklebell are all parodies of Disneyland, Walt Disney, and Tinker Bell, respectively. Vicky's kindness portrayal is also satire of Snow White, and the animals helping Vicky clean up the house are a parody of the animals that help Snow White when she needs their help. *In "Shelf Life" (aired September 10, 2004), when Timmy and his fairies are chasing Tom Sawyer through other books, they find the three Musketeers wearing Mouseketeer hats. Wanda almost points out what they've now become, but Timmy silences her. *The scene in "Beach Bummed" (aired February 15, 2005) where Cosmo pinches Mr. Bickles on the nose is a reference from The Little Mermaid where Sebastian pinches Chef Louis on the nose. *In "Escape from Unwish Island" (aired May 11, 2005), Walt Disney's name is seen in the lockers, implying that he had fairy godparents. *Susie Califragilistic from "Remy Rides Again" (aired May 12, 2005) is a parody of Mary Poppins and "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious". *In "The Good Old Days!" (aired October 7, 2005), many references from classic Mickey Mouse cartoons were used, like the original design of Mickey Mouse was used by Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda being like the original Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse, Vicky being like Peg-Leg Pete from Steamboat Willie and Ub Iwerks being mentioned. *In "No Substitute for Crazy!" (aired November 25, 2006), the word "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" had been parodied three times, one by Mrs. Sunshine/Ms. Doombringer and two by Cosmo. *Near the end of " Part 3: The Final Ending" (aired May 3, 2009), Jorgen grew big ears and when Timmy sees this, Timmy asks "What's going on, Dumbo?" *In "The Boss of Me" (aired September 11, 2010), the singing people while Timmy and his Dad were entering Pencil Nexus is a reference to It's a Small World. *In "Crocker of Gold" (aired September 18, 2010), the Seven Dwarfs make a cameo. *In the live-action television movie Grow Up, Timmy Turner (aired July 9, 2011), Crocker and Hugh J. Magnate, Jr. almost kissed each other while eating the same spaghetti noodle referencing Lady and the Tramp. *In the end of "Meet the Odd Parents" (aired December 29, 2011), a photo of Timmy with his parents and Fairly OddFamily at Big Ben is a reference to Peter Pan when Peter Pan, Wendy, John, and Michael arrived at Big Ben during "You Can Fly". *The scene in "Fairly Odd Pet" (aired March 23, 2013) where Timmy and Sparky kiss each other by eating spaghetti is a reference to Lady and the Tramp. *In "Dumbbell Curve" (aired May 11, 2013), a man and a little girl resembling Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz are seen in the crowd. *The title of "Finding Emo" (aired July 9, 2014), is a reference to Finding Nemo. *The Wooden Boy in the Giant Fish in "Dimmsdale Tales" (aired July 18, 2014) is a reference to Pinocchio. '' *One of the people at the costume party Father Christmas accidentally goes into while delivering presents is dressed as Captain Hook. ''Please note that this list only includes episodes of the show made before Disney bought 20th Century Fox and the show itself. *In "A Hero Sits Next Door" (aired May 2, 1999), there is a scene where Peter says to his new neighbor Joe that baseball is "so fun, that it should be illegal, like copyright infringement"). His face then morphs into that of Mickey Mouse and imitates his voice and laugh. This scene satirizes Disney's copyright stance on characters like Mickey. Also, at one point, Peter self-questions Calvin Klein being the name of the antagonist in Tron. *In "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" (aired May 16, 1999), when Brian is kicked out of the Sicilian restaurant, he comes across Lady and Tramp from Lady and the Tramp, in a parody of the famous spaghetti scene. *In "Love Thy Trophy" (aired March 14, 2000), one influenced child rudely says to her adopted sister "Go back to your rice paddy, Mulan!" *A cutaway gag from "A Picture is Worth 1000 Bucks" (aired April 18, 2000) depicts Walt Disney taking an art class with Minnie Mouse as a very reluctant nude model. *In "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" (aired August 1, 2001), Peter imagines himself doing the Light Cycle sequence. *In "Lethal Weapons" (aired August 22, 2001), Lois says that she's cutting loose, "like in that movie where Julie Andrews shows her breasts." This then leads to a cutaway gag, where Mary Poppins flashes to Michael and Jane. The movie Lois is actually referring to is the 1981 film S.O.B.. *At the beginning of "Screwed the Pooch" (aired November 21, 2001), the Griffins visit a petting zoo and Peter hops in a kangaroo's pouch pretending to be Roo. *In "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" (aired December 10, 2004), Peter sings a song entitled "I Need a Jew", a parody of "When You Wish Upon a Star" from Pinocchio. *In "North by North Quahog" (aired May 1, 2005), Pinocchio appears in a cutaway with Geppetto in which Geppetto pretends to drop his glasses and tries to make Pinocchio tell a lie in order for his nose to penetrate his anus. *In "Jungle Love" (aired September 25, 2005), Peter complains about how he's constantly being pushed around at his new job, similar to his last job with Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. This then leads to a cutaway gag, where Peter is doing said job, while looking extremely similar to Beaker. *In Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (aired September 27, 2005; DVD version only), a fake trailer shows an upcoming Disney film titled The Littlest Bunny, featuring music by Randy Newman. *In "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" (aired November 20, 2005), Peter and Stewie go to Walt Disney World. *While Peter and Stewie watch Captain EO, a kid says "It's like Michael Jackson's coming right at me", followed by Jackson actually jumping out of the screen and snatching the kid, a nod to his child molestation cases. **Stewie is kidnapped by security guards and is forced to sing with other lost kids in a parody of It's a Small World. When Stewie demands to be let out, a kid tells him that if he doesn't sing, he'll be put in "a Christmas movie with Tim Allen". **Peter talks to the crows from Dumbo. **The climax involves Peter rescuing Stewie dressed as Indiana Jones and riding on an Indiana Jones attraction. Michael Eisner appears acting as Mola Ram. *In "I Take Thee Quagmire" (aired March 12, 2006), when Quagmire falls in love with Joan, he imagines himself and Joan as Beast and Belle (with Peter and Cleveland as Cogsworth and Lumiere), Lady and the Tramp, and finally Aladdin and Jasmine. *In "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)" (aired September 30, 2007), Brian turns down a chance to see Disney on Ice with Jillian, so she decides to give his ticket to Peter. *In "Lois Kills Stewie" (aired November 11, 2007), Stewie mentions banning the fake movie "Aladdin IV: Jafar May Need Glasses" and in "Foreign Affairs", the Griffins watch the fake movie "Aladdin V: Jafar Answers the Census". The title of these movies are also a reference to the infamous Disney sequels during the Michael Eisner era. *In "420" (aired April 19, 2009), Stewie and Brian perform a musical number, to get marijuana legalized. The song includes the line "When stupid people need a thrill, they rent The Rocketeer." *In "Stew-Roids" (aired April 26, 2009), Lois watches the film Lady and the Tramp and Michael Vick, which depicts Lady and Tramp eating spaghetti before Michael Vick dunks their heads in a bucket of water, a reference to Vick's conviction for his dogfighting operation. *In "Road to the Multiverse" (aired September 27, 2009), the Disney universe has many of the characters appear as parodies of Disney characters. *The title of "Hannah Banana" (aired November 8, 2009) is a reference to Hannah Montana, and the episode's plot has Miley Cyrus (though her hair is red instead of brown) performing as herself and Hannah Montana in Quahog, which Stewie was interested to see her as being her biggest fan, though it later turns out that it was actually an android version of herself, which Stewie mentions to Brian that it is "a product of Disney Imagineering." *Satan condemns Goofy to the pit of fire in "Dial Meg for Murder" (aired January 31, 2010) for being involved in the September 11th terrorist attacks. Goofy admits to being part of it, because the United States supports Israel. *In "Brian and Stewie" (aired May 2, 2010), Brian says that he wants to commit suicide. Stewie responds by saying, he feels that way when he watches Handy Manny. *A cutaway gag from "Road to the North Pole" (aired December 18, 2010) depicts Winnie the Pooh asking Eeyore why he is so glum, to which Eeyore responds "I have a nail in my anus". Pooh was voiced by Will Ryan in that scene. *In the uncensored version of "The Big Bang Theory" (aired May 8, 2011), Stewie says to Brian that he was able to stay up until 7:30pm to watch Phineas and Ferb, which its creator Dan Povenmire was also a former director of Family Guy. *In "Lottery Fever" (aired September 25, 2011), a cutaway has Peter dive into a bin full of coins like Scrooge McDuck, only to end up bloodied and bruised. *In "Family Guy Viewer Mail #2" (aired May 20, 2012), Stewie states that with the variations of Robin Williams, they were not allowed by Disney to play the Genie from Aladdin. *In "Chris Cross" (aired February 17, 2013), Stewie tries to impress Brian and his toys by singing. After Brian approves, he says all of the toys were impressed except for Buzz Lightyear, who is absent. This leads to a cutaway gag, where Buzz is picking up some girls in a bar, using his catchphrase. *In "Bigfat" (aired April 14, 2013), Quagmire makes a nod to "The Ballad of Davy Crockett" by saying that Davy killed a bear when he was three years old. This triggers a cutaway gag where Davy's parents are convinced that their son is disturbed, as he is killing animals for fun. *The episode "Peter Problems" (aired January 5, 2014) features a parody of The Lion King where a monkey holds up a lion cub, only for Peter to show up on a forklift and lift another lion cub higher than the monkey. Two giraffes then comment on when the bris will take place. *In "Grimm Job" (aired January 12, 2014), the entire Cinderella segment is a parody of the Disney version. Lois and Peter are featured as Cinderella and Prince Charming, both wearing clothing modeled after the ones of the respective characters from the 1950 film version. The wedding scene is even a short-for-shot reenactment of Cinderella's finale. *"Brian's a Bad Father" (aired January 26, 2014) has Brian's son Dylan starring in a new Disney Channel series titled Parent Boppers. *Near the end of "3 Acts of God" (aired March 16, 2014), when Stewie asks Brian if he's still an atheist since Peter personally met God, Brian retorts that it's no different than how Peter acts whenever he goes to Disney World and Mickey Mouse "just so happens to be there that day." *The title of the episode "Herpe the Love Sore" (aired April 6, 2014) is a parody of Herbie. At the beginning of the episode, Peter and Lois are watching an episode of about Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, the band from the Muppets. Also, when Stewie finds out he's contracted herpes from Brian, he calls Handy Manny and tells him to turn his speaker-phone off so his tools won't find out. *In "The Simpsons Guy" (aired September 28, 2014; a fusion of Family Guy and The Simpsons), Chief Wiggum's car's license plate is A113. *In "Turkey Guys" (aired November 16, 2014), Peter, Chris, Brian, and Stewie are watching the JCPenney Thanksgiving Day Parade on the TV, which Stewie describes as the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade but without licensed character balloons. One of the balloons featured is Mickey Rabbit (a fusion of Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny). *In "Peter's Sister" (aired November 15, 2015), Peter is complaining to Lois about her sister Karen is ruining Thanksgiving like how Tim Burton ruined the 4th of July. A cutaway then shows up featuring a fake trailer for "Happy 4th of July Jack Skellington". The trailer features the characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas singing a song about spooky patriotic weirdness, and it ends with Jack Skellington making a comment about fat goth chicks get tattoos of him, poking fun at the movie's huge fanbase of Goth Kids. *In "Hot Pocket-Dial" (aired November 22, 2015), Joe loses his legs and they drift out into the ocean. Below, Ariel is wishing for a pair of legs, and his pair slowly drifts to her. Ariel then starts to viciously eat them, because the fish part of her really wanted some legs to eat. *In "A Lot Going on Upstairs" (aired March 6, 2016), A113 is shown on Lois' driver license. *In "Passenger Fatty-Seven" (aired January 8, 2017), Peter mentions his remake of Inside Out, which stars Chris as Joy, Meg as Sadness, Stewie as Anger, Lois as Disgust and Peter as Poo. *In "Peter's Def Jam" (aired February 12, 2017), Peter claims he would rather be stuck on a Disney cruise than being deaf. A cutaway then shows up featuring Mickey Mouse hopping across the deck of a Disney cruise ship, clutching the seat of his shorts in a bout of intestinal distress, warning the other patrons not to eat the shrimp. *In "The Finer Strings" (aired February 19, 2017), a Toy Story themed cutaway features Woody walking on Buzz Lightyear in bed with Bo Peep, who quips, "You've got a friend in me". Also, at the talent show, Brian stated that most of the acts will be girls dancing to songs from Frozen. *In "Saturated Fat Guy" (aired March 19, 2017), Peter compares himself to Winnie the Pooh after gaining a lot of weight and getting stuck in his food truck. A cutaway then shows up featuring Pooh getting stuck in Rabbit's hole, suggesting to Rabbit that he shouldn't push from behind with his fist, although he is told not to worry about it. *In "Con Heiress" (aired December 2, 2018), When Herbert explodes Jesse takes a part of him and put it in a pot. Herbert then grows in the same way as Groot. He can also only say "I am Herbert". In the same episode the ending references the ending of Guardians of the Galaxy with plant Herbert dancing to a song and then stopping when Jesse watches. *In "Trump Guy" (aired January 13, 2019), In one scene Donald Trump is portrayed as Jabba the Hutt. In another scene Pirates of the Caribbean is shown where the soundguy put the microphone too close to Jack Sparrow's dangling bracelets. '' *In "The Ol' Shell Game" (aired October 7, 2010), Crush the Turtle from ''Finding Nemo makes an appearance. '' *In "Emancipation Complication" (aired November 10, 2006), an imaginary friend resembling Lightning McQueen can be seen. *In " " (aired November 27, 2008), a lady resembled Mary Poppins appears in the front door step only for Mr. Herriman saying she's fired. *The title of "Three Hens and a Baby" (aired November 25, 1999) is a reference to ''Three Men and a Baby. *In "Love Bites" (aired June 10, 2000), in an attempt to make King Voracious and Voracity rekindle their love (and theoretically become distracted by it), the Foxbusters (chickens) set up the spaghetti dinner and "Kiss the Girl" scenes from Lady and the Tramp and The Little Mermaid respectively. '' *In "Freakazoid is History!" (aired November 11, 1995), when Freakazoid looks over the changes he caused to history as a result of saving Pearl Harbor, one thing he finds out is that "EuroDisneyland is packed!" This is making fun of the park's lack of visitors in real life. *Luna Park in " " (aired April 4, 1999) is a parody of Disneyland. *In "The Deep South" (aired April 16, 2000), the character Umbriel is named after Uranus' moon of the same name because Ariel from ''The Little Mermaid is also named after a moon of Uranus. *In " " (aired February 25, 2001), a bus called Star Tours can be seen. **Also, Snow White and the Seven Ups is a reference is a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In " " (aired March 11, 2001), Bender mentions that he was one skull away from a Mouseketeer reunion while he was digging up graves. *The title of " " (aired August 5, 2010) is a reference of That Darn Cat! (1965 film). *In " " (aired August 26, 2010), at the Comic Con costume contest, Zoidberg dresses up as Davy Jones. *In " " (aired July 17, 2013), the death of Kif in the last segment is re-edited by President Nixon by saying Kif instead landed the plane safely near Disneyland, and calls to Kif's severed arm flying towards the camera as Tinker Bell. *In " " (aired July 31, 2013), Fry gets his head stuck in the iconic honey jar of Winnie the Pooh, and says "Oh Bother" as another reference to the character. '' *In the 12th episode "Futre Ex Wife", Gary Andrews calls a deer with the shot gun Bambi only for the deer to tell him that Bambi was hit by a car. *In "Mini-Mall Matters" (aired November 4, 1989), Garfield describes what goes into a mini-mall, including a mini-market, a mini-restaurant, and a mini-pharmacy. He then adds, "We were going to show you a Minnie Mouse, but she's on another show." *In "The Kitty Council" (aired October 10, 1992), Garfield says he got thrown out of Disneyland while searching for a mouse. *The two-part episode "Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs" (aired October 2, 1993) has Snow Wade (Wade Duck) and the Queen (Lanolin) dress exactly like the Disney counterparts of the characters they are playing. *In "The Floyd Story" (aired October 9, 1993), Floyd the mouse says he's going to quit due to his barely getting a good part on the show and move to another studio, saying he might go to Disney. Garfield dismisses Floyd's claim as nonsense, saying "Disney's up to here with mice in their contracts." *In "A Matter of Conscience" (aired September 17, 1994), a cricket offers act as Garfield's conscience, and hands him a copy of ''Pinocchio to give him a better idea. He then warns Garfield not to read on, fearing "a letter from the lawyers at Disney". *In "Model Behavior" (aired October 1, 1994), Garfield says, "Well, since I'm already here in Fantasyland, I think I'll go ride the Matterhorn Bobsleds." *In "Alley Katta and the 40 Thieves" (aired November 19, 1994), the Genie said that Aladdin had become more popular than him. Jon wondered if it's because of his magic lamp, but Garfield figures it was because of his deal with Disney. '' *In "Dream a Little Dream" (aired October 18, 2002), at one point during Billy's dream, he runs through a forest and comes across a deer, a rabbit and a skunk standing together (a reference to ''Bambi). Mandy's dream, meanwhile, parodies the "Night On Bald Mountain" scene of Fantasia. *In "Nursery Crimes" (aired July 9, 2004), an almost identical version of Snow White can be seen. *In "Hill Billy" (aired January 6, 2006), everything turns into something out of a retro cartoon. At one point, Grim joins a group of dancing skeletons to perform "the Skeleton Dance". *In "Billy Ocean" (aired January 6, 2006), Billy ends up inside a whale, where he meets Geppetto, who seems to take a liking to Billy more than he does a jealous Pinocchio, who thinks the only way to become a real boy is to eat the flesh of a real boy. Also in the same episode, Billy goes underwater and comes across a crab named Ziggy (a parody of Sebastian) who sings a parody of "Under the Sea". **In "The Love that Dare Not Speak its Name" (aired January 20, 2006), Grim paraphrases the "twitterpated" speech from Bambi. '' *In "Mirror-aculous Recovery", when Gumby and Pokey are experiencing an earthquake and lightning storm when inside a broken mirror's world (as Professor Kapp, Goo and Prickle are attempting to fix the mirror), Pokey comments "Boy, this beats Disneyland." *In "Wild Train Ride", when the runaway train Minga and Granny are riding on crashes through someone's house, Minga says "Granny, this is like Disneyland!" *In "Remains to be Seen" (aired September 27, 2003), zombie Cuddles and Giggles eat a brain like spaghetti and kiss while slurping a noodle, making a morbid parody of the "Bella Notte" scene from ''Lady and the Tramp. *In "Wrath of Con" (aired July 20, 2009), Giggles is dressed like Leia Organa and Petunia is dressed like an Ewok. '' *In "It's Christmas, You Dorks!" (aired December 9, 2016), there are many segments told via music. This is a reference to ''Fantasia. '' *In "Deadomutt, Part 1" (aired May 25, 2003), a restroom is labelled 113-A. *In "Evolutionary War" (aired September 4, 2005), Harvey sings a Disney-style song. *In "Buses, Bikes and Subways" (aired March 4, 2000), the scene with the clowns in the tent is similar to the one in ''Dumbo with the clowns drinking. '' *In "Really Oldies but Goodies" (aired September 24, 1998), during a sketch parodying ''Cats, one cat is shown burping up Mickey Mouse's shorts. *In "Music" (aired April 17, 1999), the prize in the Dating Game parody sketch is a trip to the deserted theme park EuroDizzyland. *In "The Teddy Roosevelt Show" (aired May 1, 1999), Pepper Mills mistakes Theodore Roosevelt for Winnie the Pooh. '' *In the episode "I.R. Plant Life," a love montage is seen of I.R. Baboon with a female baboon-thistle hybrid, accompanied by a song that is sung in the style of "Kiss the Girl" from [[The Little Mermaid|''The Little Mermaid]]. *In the episode "The Fairy Godfather", which is a parody of Cinderella, the first outfit Cinderweasel is granted bears great resemblance to Cinderella's iconic ball gown. '' *In "Win An El Toro Guapo" (aired March 12, 2004), the famous ''Lady and the Tramp scene was spoofed by Johnny and Morgan and the "Bella Notte" song was spoofed as "Bella Amore". '' *In "Johnnyland" (aired November 11, 2006), the park is a reference to Disneyland. *In the episode "Johnny The Kid" (aired February 24, 2007), Johnny's fantasy about vacationing on an African Safari parodies ''The Lion King. '' *In "Kids' Stuff" (aired August 14, 2004), the castle that appears resembles the Pixar version of the Walt Disney Pictures logo. *In the Halloween special, ''Hilloween (aired October 26, 1997), Hank finds an Aladdin costume. '' *The title of "A Bug's Strife" (aired April 5, 2005), is a reference to A Bug's Life. **Later the title reference of the film was made as "A Dog's Life" (aired May 27, 2005). *In "Robbie's Return" (aired May 10, 2006), the rocket area that Isis launches Krypto, Streaky and Ace to the space are inspired by Rocket Jets. Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *In "Trading Places" (aired February 2, 2013), Blythe says "TTFN" and "Ta ta for now" just before leaving for school. Tigger says the same thing just before leaving. *In "Sweet Pepper" (aired February 8, 2014), the scene in which Pepper Clark and Captain Cuddles eat spaghetti is a reference to ''Lady and the Tramp. *At the beginning of "Tongue Tied" (aired July 5, 2014), Blythe Baxter sings "A Perfect Day". The song sounds similar to what a Disney princess would sing, complete with animals doing stuff for her, even the blue birds. *In "Two Pets for Two Pests" (aired July 19, 2014), a duck gets mad and throws a fit in the same manner as Donald Duck. '' *In "Weathering Heights", Weathervane transforms herself into a dragon which is a possible reference to ''Sleeping Beauty when Maleficent transforms herself into a dragon. '' *In "It's a Handbag" (aired November 27, 2012), Lola Bunny's adventures in the cave are similar to the cave scenes from the Indiana Jones film '' and Aladdin. *In "Here Comes the Pig" (aired August 13, 2013), Daffy Duck refers to his father 'Donald', in obvious reference to Donald Duck. '' *In "Tea Tall Heart" (aired October 12, 2018), the license plate on the dump truck says A113. *In "The Loudest Thanksgiving" (aired November 12, 2018), the license plate on the Casagrandes' car is A113. *One episode's title, "Honey's I Shrunk the Bros" (aired March 27, 2015) is a play on ''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Category:Non-Disney Category:Lists